Silent Screams
by squirrelluver2
Summary: Kasai means fire. That is her name and her element. Kasai is quiet, but deadly. When this flame comes to Suna she even out burns the sun in a certain demon holder's eyes. OCxGaara
1. Burn: Prologue

A/N: This isn't my poem! I got it from Quizilla. To see a picture of Kasai go here: htt p/s161. phot obu cket. com/albums/t224/squirrelluver2?actionview¤tfire.; jpg

Just delete the spaces!

Silent Screams Prologue

_**The Fire**_

Burning white-hot,  
The flame dances and laughs,  
Its bright orange clothes fit loosely and freely,  
Its warm fire-breath licks our faces,  
It belches out glowing fire-drops,  
And it drinks the air like wine.  
Fuel shrivels and goes,  
Ash in a furnace,  
It munches constantly,  
The heat growing, increasing,  
The heat-haze wavers,  
It peaks and dances all the more.  
Then the fuel seems gone,  
The air drunk of all oxygen,  
And slowly but surely, the flames die down.  
The dance does dwindle,  
The laughter turns to whispers,  
And the flames are robbed of their red-hot crown.  
They diminish, they fall,  
They shrink and they descend,  
Until the flames collapse in a smouldering ruin,  
A mountain of ashes, a memorial to the dead,  
It sits so quietly, its remnants on view.

Kasai was that fire. She burned so brightly until she finally died out. So here she is, walking to Suna, hair blue and eyes gold. Her bloodline trait from her demon grandmother gave her the power to control fire. Everytime she used her strongest fire her hair turned to blue and her eyes gold. They were originally and normally redish orange. After her family was killed she basically did what she wanted. Kasai seemed like a happy girl, but inside she was sad. That day she burned the whole clan's homes down and left. With her silver heaven sword in hand, she walked to the gates of Suna, ready for a new life.


	2. Fire: Chapter 1

Silent Screams Chapter 1

Kasai walked slowly as her hair turned back to the original orange color. The shinobi at the gate eyed her suspiciously and watched as she came up to them.

"What is your business here?" One asked her. Kasai tilted her head and looked at him with burning red eyes. He stepped back slightly, but still waited for an answer.

"I've come to ask the kazekage to accept me as a kunoichi." Kasai said. The men relaxed and opened the gate to the stranger. She bowed to them and walked in as slowly as she arrived. Kasai walked toward the tower, but just as she was about to poof into it, a cold voice came from behind her.

"What?" The teen asked. Normal people would've jumped, but not Kasai. She turned around and with warm eyes she smiled slightly.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama. I wish to become a kunoichi." Kasai told him. The red head narrowed his eyes and evaluated her.

"Fight me. If you don't lose then I'll let you become an ANBU." Kasai nodded.

"Alright, when shall we fight?" 

"Tomorrow, seven o'clock." Then he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

* * *

The Next Morning

Kasai was skipping around the desert trying to pretend she didn't know where the kazekage was. She sighed and then started to run to his actual spot, where he stood restless.

"Kazekage-sama." Kasai greeted. He nodded and she looked over to see a boy and girl staring at her. Kasai raised an eyebrow to the kazekage and nodded toward them.

"Siblings." Was the answer she got. He watched as she got into fighting stance and grabbed her giant sword. 

"Go." She whispered and appeared behind him. The kazekage found her move to be very obviously and hit her with sand, but what he didn't expect was it to be a clone. Kasai appeared in front of him and he watched her eyes turn yellow. Fire burst over and around her sword and they moved closer. Soon the sand and fire were fighting each other; their moves matching the others eye for eye.

It was almost ten o'clock when the the kazekage's siblings came and asked if they could stop.

"I'm not..."Kasai stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She signed and nodded.

"Temari, take her to ANBU in the morning." The kazekage told his sister. Temari nodded and watched as Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Um, hi. I'm Temari and this is my brother Kankuro."

"Hi, I'm Kasai." Temari sighed in relief and smiled.

"Good, I thought with you being all strong you might be like Gaara." Kasai tilted her head in confusion.

"Being all monotone and crap. He's gotten better though." Temari got a distance look on her face, but it soon vanished. 

"So, wanna get some food?" Kasai scratched the back of her head.

"Um, actually I need to find a place to stay." Temari put her arm's around Kasai's.

"You're staying with us of course!" Kasai smiled slightly and walked with the two sand siblings to the restaurant. While Temari and Kankuro were still unaware, Kasai could sense two green eyes watching her. A sad smile crept onto her face and she looked in his direction before looking down. _I don't want anyone love me. Not again. _

"Kasai? Hello?!" Kasai snapped out of her thoughts and smiled brightly at her new friends.

"Sorry!" She laughed.


	3. Flames: Chapter 2

Silent Screams Chapter 2

Kasai drifted in and out of sleep for about three hours until she finally gave up. She kept seeing their faces. Dark, cold, angry, and just plain out pissed. Nothing she could do could change what she did, but most of her wanted too.

_No, they deserved it. _She thought to herself. _No, they didn't. It's all my fault and I can never let anyone get close to me again. _Her other side argued.

Kasai got tired of thinking and decided to go get some peace. Unaware of the sea foam, green eyes following her, she went out into the sand dunes and lit her hair on fire. The red soon became a brilliant blue and she encased her whole body in flames.

* * *

Gaara watched in amazement as her whole body lit up.

_What the hell is she?_He asked Shukaku.

_Are you stupid? Haven't you ever heard of the legendary elemental guardian? _

_No._

_Ha. Well, then I'll leave you with this little piece of information. She's that._

Gaara growled as Shukaku snuggled deep into his mind and fell asleep once again. The wind began the blow tremendously and Gaara had to work hard to keep his sand holding him up. He kept his expression emotionless, but his inner self was amazed. Not only was she controlling fire, but she was now controlling the wind.

"Earth." Kasai whispered. He barely heard it, but it was definetly (A/N: I know I didn't spell that right, but I'm currently so confused I don't care) there.

The sand shifted beneath him and he watched as wind, fire, and sand floated around her in a huge flying mess.

"Water." A small amount of water worked it's way up to the surface and it surrounded her as well.

"Darkness." She muttered. Shadows encased her and he heard one last word  before it all disappeared.

"Fire." A burst of flames made it's way to through the darkness and her eyes glowed an eerie yellow. Then, as soon as it had appeard, every ounce of what had been was gone. Even her hair and eyes were back to their normal color. She got up and walked to the mansion with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

 Gaara has to find out what the hell she is, or it may kill him. Ha, just kidding. The next chapter will be about Gaara and how he has to (dun dun dun) go to the library.


	4. Heat: Chapter 3

A/N: That you for the reviews! I'll be sure to keep the A/N's at the end or beginnings. I really appreciate the constructive crit!

Silent Screams Chapter 3

Gaara's eye almost twitched as he looked at all the books surrounding him. With a small sigh he got up and went to the librarian. She squeaked slightly and blushed a deep red.

"Y-yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"Elemental Guardian." Was all he said.

"O-ok-kay." She began to look through a bunch of books covered with dust. After about five minutes (and a few sneezes) later she handed him a thick, musty book.

"H-here y-you g-g-g-go." He snatched the book and went into a corner to read.

* * *

_An elemental guardian is a person that has the power to control all elements. The guardian has an immense amount of chakra which inables them to control such. Many people reject these guardians, however, they appear to be the ones who always come when called upon. Based on my research, the guardians start off with one element and then over the period of their life they gain the rest. I have come to realize that not all powers have been shown to the user before their death. Most of the guardians do not experience the full extent of their powers, however, the ones that experience emotional damage, rejection, and extreme negative emotions have a larger chance of it. I have yet to meet one who can control all elements at once, but I still continue my search._

Gaara flipped to the middle of the book and found a chapter that read "Legend of the Elemental Guardians"

* * *

_LunaCris, 110 G.H. Three princesses, Shesha, Millee, and Christa lived in harmony with thier whole kingdom. Little did they know, they were being watched by an extremely evil man. His name was Ericson who wished the three princesses and their kingdom dead. One horrible day he captured the three girls and tied them up. They watched as their kingdom slowly went up in flames. Most of the people had gotten out, but without the princesses, the kingdom was ruined. Ericson was still unsatisfied and lit the girls on fire. Unfortunetly, the girls had enough and used all their spirit powerto control the fire. They busted the ropes and attacked the evil Ericson with all their might. The burnt hair transformed into marvalous colors as the power increased and before they knew it, Ericson was burnt to a crisp. _

_Years went by and before anyone knew it, everything was all right again. However, a power so evil and so strong had made it's way to the surface. The evil man Ericson was back. A huge battle in LunaCris had begun, but this time, the princesses power was not enough. The only option was to use the power of their heart, souls, and newly found elements. Unfortunetly, doing so would kill them. The girls knew what they had to do and they did. After the powers killed Ericson for good, they went to another planet. Somewhere on this planet the three girls powers lay in the hands of three girls. Who they are, I might never know._

_Of course, this is just a legend I have dug up from ancient times. I have yet to find the three with the princesses main powers, but I have found two with some sort of extra power. I have reason to believe the powers spilt slightly and the smaller half were kept in these girls._ _Again, I have yet to find the girls with the main part of their powers. By continuing-_

* * *

Gaara shut the book and handed it to the studdering librarian. He then headed back to his mansion in search of Kasai. The kazekage was going to definitely have a talk with her.

* * *

_The spirit power is now know as chakra._


	5. Orange Burns Blue: Chapter 4

Thanx for the excellent reviews!!

Silent Screams Chapter 4

Kasai was sitting in her bedroom looking at the sun in awe when she sensed a presence behind her.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?"

"Where were you?"

"What ever are you talking about?" Kasai said faking innocence. The kazekage was now becoming irratated.

"You left."

"Really?" Kasai asked quickly. She was normally even tempered, but he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"What were those powers?"

"You mean those jutsus?" Kasai said with little hope left.

"It wasn't a jutsu. Who are you?" Kasai dropped her eyes.

"You really want to know?" She asked with her bangs covering her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm a murderer." The kazekage's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?" Kasai sighed and leaned against her headboard.

"It was an accident. They were making fun of me because my hair turned colors." She wiped her eyes and continued.

"You see, my clan has a really weird bloodline trait which allows us to use an element. There were no problems until I used my fire to the greatest of my ability. All the kids laugh at me and the adults shunned me. I didn't know why and everytime I asked them they just yelled at me. I wasn't allowed to use it in public ever again. Then a couple years ago my whole clan ganged up on me, even my parents. And..." She sniffled and choked a sob. The kazekage, having never comforted a girl, hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder.

Kasai immediately clutched his shirt as flashes of everyone's dead, burning bodies haunted her. His eyes widened at the contact and he stiffened, but his natural instincts kicked in and he relaxed. Suddenly, a weird feeling hit his stomach and he backed away. She was shocked for a second and then nodded her head in understanding. Kasai knew he wasn't used to physical contact and let it slide as she wiped her eyes.

"Anyways, I killed them all and...um...I left. I started wandering for years and about two weeks ago I went back. I burned the whole place down and then headed for here." He nodded and was about to walk out the door when Kasai stopped him.

"Kazekage-sama, when am I going to get my first mission?"

"It's Gaara. Come to my office tomorrow."

As soon as Gaara got out of the room he went to Kankuro's. He tried his hardest to seem uninterested as he as the question.

"Kankuro."

"Yeah, Gaara?" He asked while putting down his puppet.

"What does it mean when you get a sick feeling in your stomach, but you're not sick?" Kankuro furrowed his brow while he was thinking and then realization came to his eyes. He smirked slightly and decided he was going to tease his little brother.

"That's for me to know and you to find out on your own." Gaara growled, but left the room anyways. Then he set out to find Temari.

In the next chapter we'll see if Gaara finally figures out what he's feeling. Oh, and I bet most of you didn't realize that I almost cried while writing this. The couple chapters are going to be really sad, though. I plan on really twisting the story up. If you want a small spoiler you can message me.


	6. Bleeding: Chapter 5

Thanx for the reviews! Oh, and to anyone who's reading, you should really listen to Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade while reading this. It's super sad. Sorry this came out so late and is so short, I had the flu and still do lolz. Oh, and I'm changing the part of the story of where Gaara gets captured, in fact, he doesn't!

Silent Screams 5

Gaara just talked to Temari and got no answers. Frustrated, he went to Kasai's room and found it empty. A note was on her desk and it read:

_Kazekage,_

_If you want your beloved Kasai back you must come to the sand dunes on four days at sun down. We are going to either take your demon or take her life. Don't bring anyone and don't even think about putting up a fight or she dies._

_Akatsuki_

His eyes widened and he did the only thing he could think of, he hit everything in his way. _Why Kasai? Why her? She's the only one..._ He stopped when he realized what he just thought. Did he...love her?

* * *

With Kasai

Kasai opened her eyes to see three members of the Akatsuki standing in front of her.

"Hey Kasai! Long time no see!" Above her was Tobi, her best Akatsuki friend besides Deidara.

"Tobi...? Why am I here?" She looked around and got no answers. Finally a voice gave her one.

"We need the Shukaku." Her eyes widened and she shook her head as tears fell down.

"No. No...NOOO!!" She cried. The leader's hand hit her in the face and fire engulfed her.

"Don't touch me! Don't EVER touch me!!" Kasai stood up and everyone backed away slightly. They may have been S class criminals, but even they knew they weren't strong enough to face a guardian.

"Dear Kasai, don't be this way." Leader tried to calm her, but it just made her more angry.

"Yeah Kasai, un. Don't be so high-strung, yeah." Kasai shot fire at Deidara who decided to scream. The wind picked up and before long the hideout began to fall apart. Everyone was attempting to hold her down, but the fire kept burning them. By now they were all trying to fight her so she'd stop. Kasai deflected the sharingan and left Itachi to used his fire attacks. Deidara was using his explosive clay and everyone else was using their jutsu's. Before long she was completely burnt and probably half alive, but the fire didn't stop.

* * *

With Gaara

"Gaara, you can't do this. I know she's an excellent fighter and she means alot to all of us, but your the Kazekage. You can't." Temari told her brother.

"Look, me and Temari will go look for her. We have four days and if we can't find her we'll meet them and fight." Kankuro reassured Gaara. A very small flicker of worry flashed through his eyes before he nodded.

"Fine." This was one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

_Hey all! I hope you liked that huge twist of Kasai working with the Akatsuki. Let me get a few things straight, the Akatsuki didn't die they fled. Also, Gaara will not be captured by the Akatsuki because I hate that part. And, unfortunately, although Gaara has sorta admitted to himself that he loved her, their love will have a rocky beginning. Kasai'll have to tell Gaara she was working with them, which is going to end in a fight, and she'll leave. Gaara will be all pissed and junk and then he'll go after her. Unluckily, she has gotten in some trouble and he has to help her, which really strengthens their bond and that's when the fluff stuff comes in. So just be prepared to not have a happy ever after soon._


	7. Wait Forever: Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Also, I'm going to be gone on the 9th, 10th, and 11th because I am going to FCCLA competion! I have to present to these really Gaara-like judges. My partner and I just finished our ten minute speech, so wish me luck and maybe I'll get a gold again this year! I recomment you listen to Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars.

* * *

Silent Screams 6

Kasai woke to white everywhere. She looked around and quickly brought her head up when she realized she was in the hospital. Bad mistake. Her head hurt like she'd been shot a million times and just about everywhere else did too. She looked at her burnt arms and realization passed through her. Kasai held her head down when she heard the door open and a small tear fled from her eyes.

"Kasai..." From the feet it seemed to be Gaara, but...he was talking differently.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"No. Gaara, I have something I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I..." Kasai searched for the words to say, but nothing came to mind. Another couple of tears fell and she felt a hand lift her chin. Her trembling lips were soon covered by warm ones. Gaara had...kissed her? She pushed him away and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I can't Gaara. I'm not meant for love. I...I'm working with Akatsuki." Kasai looked into Gaara's hurt eyes and felt more regret than she ever had.

"Listen to me, please. I didn't know they were after you or else I wouldn't have helped them. My only job was to bring the jinchuuriki to them and they'd do the rest. I was working with them for a long while until the day I came here. Earlier, right before I burned my home, I backed out. I didn't want to cause pain anymore. Gaara, please..." She was begging on her knees on the bed by now, but Gaara hadn't said a word.

"Gaar-"

"Go."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I never want to see you again." So with tear stained cheeks, Kasai ripped out the IV and ran out of the room using the window.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

No one had seen Kasai since the hospital. Gaara was really angry, but also very sad. He told her to go for both of their sakes, not just his. His heart was angry at his head, but he knew he couldn't change his decision. Kasai was gone...forever...

With Kasai

She was walking down into the cold town. The Hidden Mist Village was nothing like the Sand, as a matter of fact, it was the complete opposite. No warmth, no love, no Gaara. Kasai walked into the Rema Clan's part of the village; the poor people. Getting into it with Orochimaru was never good and she knew it. Kasai knew better than anyone not to. She lit the homes on fire and headed back to Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

_This is __not__ the end. Don't worry, he'll get Kasai back!! Oh, and I just had to get a little bit of Orochimaru in there. I guess now the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are after her. However, will Gaara manage to come a head above the rest? With the help of Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Temari of course!_


	8. Brain Candy: Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip and I won a gold medal! I also broke the hotel bed jumping from one to the other. lolz then I won the honor of being chosen to go to nationals where me and my partner compete against the whole country!! Well, here's the next chapter! I suggest you listen to I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan.

* * *

Silent Screams Chapter 7

Gaara hadn't seen Kasai for about a month now and he was getting more and more broken by the day. He didn't mean what he said, he was just so angry. He looked at all the paperwork and sighed heavily wishing she'd come back. When he glanced down again he saw an invitation to the Hidden Mist banquet. Apparently, they wanted to talk over a new ally situation because of recent sightings of Orochimaru and some sort of rogue ninja that's been murdering people. Gaara grunted and decided to go in hopes of getting Kasai off his mind.

_Two Days Later in the Hidden Mist_

Fire burst into the ballroom and everyone scrambled in a heap. Gaara, trying to focus in the confusion, managed to pinpoint where it was coming from. He sent his sand to the area and just as he was about to grab the person, it changed directions.

The doors slammed closed, killing many people, and trapped everyone else inside. A girl with blue hair, yellow eyes, and an Orochimaru outfit came out of her hiding place and stood in front of the crowd. He saw Temari gasp and he looked closer at the girl only to realize it was Kasai.

His eyes narrowed and he smacked her with the sand. She didn't have time to block it and she went flying. People screamed below as she fell to the ground. A loud thump was heard and it was then followed by gasps. Gaara looked to the ceiling and watched as the puppet master of Akatsuki cursed and grabbed the real Kasai who had never even attacked.

At the sight of his sand, Temari's wind, Kankuro's puppet, and every other ninja that had surrounded him, he decided to flee, leaving Kasai behind. When Gaara went to grab her with the sand, there was a pop and she disappeared, revealing that it was a clone.

_With Kasai_

Kasai stood outside the ballroom and watched from an upper window as the clone disappeared.

"Gaara..." She said with agony.

"I can't kill him." Kasai told that annoyingly soothing voice in her head.

"It's all right, my dear. He doesn't love you. Kill them all for me. I truly love you." He told her.

"Yes, Orochimaru-kun." Then she lit the whole place on fire with tears in her eyes and a broken hurt barely beating in her chest.

_Okay, let me clear things up. Kasai's clone was going to attack the ballroom and kill the kages that were inside while Kasai watched from a distance in case things went wrong. Well, as her clone was going to the ballroom Sasori captured her clone and her clone kept her cool and let it happen. Then, Sasori sent a puppet of Kasai to do what she was suppose to so Orochimaru wouldn't get suspiscious. Okay, and with Orochimaru and Kasai, Orochimaru basically brainwashed her into thinking Gaara doesn't love her and gave her the curse mark. She loves Gaara, but with all the brainwashing Orochimaru's done, she thinks he hates her. Okay, that's about it!_


	9. With Me: Chapter 8

Silent Screams Chapter 8

Kasai was heading back to Orochimaru's lair when a giant puppet jumped in her way. The puppet obviously had Sasori in it and the two began to engage in combat.

"Kasai, what's taking you? Sasuke and Kabuto are getting worried." The annoying voice of Orochimaru filled her head once more.

"More like getting impatient. They hate me Oro-kun." Kasai thought in anger. Sasori, surprised by her sudden fierocity, jumped back as she began to do the handsigns to her darkest jutsu.

"Shadow cemetary." Kasai whispered. The shadows around them came to life in the form of dead skeletons and bodies. With claws they reached for him and dragged him to the ground. Kasai turned her back and listened as the shadows screeched high pitch screams of joy. Then, as quietly as she arrived, she left. Sasori was still being eaten alive.

Gaara drifted through the shadows and watched as Kasai murdered Sasori in cold blood. She looked in his direction as she left the campsite and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Kasai, what happened to you?" He asked. Kasai laughed a bone chilling laugh and glared at Gaara.

"You happened. Oro-kun happened. Life happened. Admit it Gaara-kun; you hate me with every fiber of your soul. That's what Oro-kun says and he's always right."

"Kasai!" Orochimaru hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what I want to do. Like hell if I'm going to be one of your play toys. I'm done believing that someone loves me. I've had enough!" She yells as Orochimaru appears out of the shadows.

"Listen to me you fool!" He yells back. The curse mark begans to cause Kasai undescribable pain, but she holds it off with her guardian powers. A slow light begans to appear around her and fire, shadows, wind, water, and dirt surround her. Kasai screams with unimaginable pain and the curse mark disappears. Gaara continues to watch the scene with eyes filled with sadness, anger, and awe.

Guardian Elemental Jutsu!" Kasai hollers over the loud noises. The elements surrounding her shoot out and for a moment disappear, but soon reappear around Orochimaru. She moved with grace as her fighting style of teijutsu seemed to be a sort of dance. The elements moved according to her arm and leg movements and soon Orochimaru was dead.

(Listen to With Me by Sum41)

She sighed slightly before looking at Gaara with sad, lonely eyes.

"Gaara...I...don't know what to say."

"Kasai...I...I've never done this before so...I guess I'm suppose to say I love you."

"Gaara, I think I love you too." She sad with new tears falling down her face. He walked up to her and she put her arms around his waist and he hesitantly held her back.

"Kasai..."

"Yes?"

"Let's go home." She nodded into his arms and they parted. Kasai looked at Gaara with a weary smile and he nodded back. They headed back to the Mist Village. Little did they know a very angry Deidara lurked in the shadows, waiting for the chance to attack.


	10. Final Author's Note

Okay, you guys are all probably wondering why I haven't been on. Well, I've been banned from it for about a year. So, if anyone wants to continue my stories message me and I'll give you permission. Sorry for all the trouble and wait and I'll really miss you guys on fanfiction.

Love always, Amanda


End file.
